Ouran HSZC
by E lie Awesome
Summary: 100 years ago there was a war, the rich vs the wild there was in there blood to much for some to handle so the king said all those who are normal can live at there own will i dont what that curse to be sperd!And as most wars and fights go only one side wins Right?
1. Chapter 2

1,000 years ago…

"Come on, hit'em hard and hit'em good. We must protect the offsprings of the kingdoms!",yellslord Corral, "YES,SIR,yell soldiers.

At the palace

Lord Mellow asks,"My king the enemy, is falling back shall we take the child"?"and" gets cut off by the king.

"Did I ask you to take the child! No, I gave clean and clear orders to kill the child on sight! Get out of my sight, before I do you harm"!,yells King Suho

Lord,turns on heels and ran out of the room.

A child walks in with swollen arms and a tired look his face.

King Suho, asks "Mitsukuni,did I wake you"?

Mitsukuni,"no" Jester barges in,"Am sorry my King I have failed you and lost Mitsukuni and the other childen"(Bows)"oh…mitsukuni i thought you left whered you go? Why you leave"? where are the others?

King Suho,"Why are you watching them is that not the Queen's job"

Mitsukuni," I went to get my bunny i droped it on a horse back ride to the peasent kingdom". Jester,"My king i thought lord Mellow told you the Queen has been kidnap by the peasents sir".

5 other children walk in.

"Mitsukuni" says a low voice."Takashi will you come with me to the peasent kingdom"?asks Mitsukuni

"Hunny we must wait till we get word from the soldiers that the battle flied is clear to walk upon"says a kid weak at heart and ripted cholthing

"My dear, I thought i told you to chage your bearings"say the king

The run-away lord,"we have taken out the palace and have taken out the kingdom soldiers stole there riches and killed Queen". "But…"

King suoh- No buts this is a time of happiness. We shall throw a banquet for everyone". Mellow yells, "sir stop! We have taken out all the people fighting for him but the child ran away before we knew it was gone". King Suho," no not possible if they live that hoard spell will spread though out my Kingdom that's a big NO"! "Can we do anything to stop them"? What do they look like we must find one of there peasant"s"." Already a head of you sir guards come in",says the lord.

Guards,(Bow) push child forward(Bow) walk away.

Lord,"We found this child protecting the runaway Princess, sir". Child,"you act like our race is bad and not needed look at your own selflessness your foolishness you need to die it was all your fault you bas(_cough_) you're a fraud a mere commoner that is all you ever be to the kingdom who won this war".King,"And who child do you think you are to talk to me like that with you vocabulary like that peasent".

"Am your worst night mare -stands up- I am worthy to be called a king unlike you I am a king people bow to me at thier own will if you kill me now you wont be helping yourself do anything right" It is you who is the mere peasent".

"How dare you stand in my persents neel before me you tiny worthless " "King",says king Suoh

"Allthought it is a pelsure meeting you close up I will not kneel before you and to answer your two questions my vocabulary is so pure beacuse I took extra classes as a prince and spent time in our colossal study and to you other question" "I am KING KYO",he yelled."STOP IT STOP FIGHTING AND STOP BEING BIG MEANIES TO EACH OTHER,yelled a boy who look unharmed unlike the others childen in the room.

"My boy you see this is how king speak to each other",says King Suoh


	2. worst frist day

**Haruhi?** **Haruhi? Miss Fujioka!, the teacher began to yell impatiently. The class turned in their chairs to see a sight never seen, before there very eyes Haruhi Fujioka sleep? the class gasped and a "few how adorable"and 'awwwws" rang around the room "this is highly unlikely" the teacher said. "i thought the kid was new shouldn't he be like catching up to us or something" people around him nodded "well raise the child from his slumber" said the teacher****  
**

* * *

**Haruhi's dream**

**"son am was just saying to it all that there is a right and a wrong way to talk to you elders"."Father with all do respect he is king now and and".  
**

**"he is right as of now i stand before you living proof that your great army has failed and as king i am forced to kill you for what you did to my people, you know as of right now this is no longer a war between kingdoms but just some good old fashion revenge". Kyo pinned the king to the grown just as he rose from his chair kyo put his dagger up to the kings neck "goodbye"**

**-_swoosh- _**

**screams rang thought out the room "daaaaaaddy!" "Sir!" the loudest of all came for kyo holding his chest in pain "why" he managed to say "you fucking cheater I swear on my death bed the one day my kind will kill all of your kin the day my sister baby is born will be the death of your son from now on this war will last forever" cried kyo. Shut up that will never happen because by summer end they will die" Shou said as he prayed the arrow that was lodged in between the child's heart there was a cracking sound as he managed to pray it feel to the floor with a loud crash.**

* * *

**The crash made haruhi bolt up out of her chair causing a chain reaction the boys the teacher told to wake him up had fell on a group of girls swaying over the sleeping kid. **

**As the boys fell the girls screamed causing the teacher to hit a button under his desk the shut down and confided everyone inside setting an alarm off warn the front office causing them to call the police and shutting and locking down the whole school in seconds armed forces surround the school getting everybody out as quickly as they could. **

**police officer 1 says "what happened we have check the area twice there no one there" "well we traced the call back to classroom so what happened"**

**the teacher looked dumfounded as the whole student body look at him he turned to the side facing his class they began whistling "whoever tell me who did it gets free lunch tickets for the rest of the year "said The class started to whisper " If you don't tell me you will be expelled!" **

**The class began getting louder and push there class president to the front " well who did it" "well you see mister Shuo sir they um we don't want to uh put are uh class mate out in the line of duty like so". "way to talk class president sir". the class began laughing and snickering "by law I am a loud to arrest you for calling an officer with no real problem" **

**the class spin around on there heels only to hear the sound of a motorcycle rearing up, there was the new student sitting on top of the noise maker the police yelled stop all he did was put on his helmet. **

* * *

**Haruhi's pov **

**the police are annoying they stared yelling at me for no reason I turned off my bike and look at them 'well you told me to stop what now' I said **

**out of the crowd came my one of big brother and Ritz ."oww that hurt by the way" I said as Ritz took his hand away from my helmet. "mister chair man sir he says he is sorry for causing such a mess on his first day". **

**Ritz took my keys for my bike "hey!" I shouted 'hey nothing you baka embarrassing the family name like that ,geez so hard headed you'll get the keys back at the end of the day. "no you always leave with out me Ritz I knew this was a bad idea" he left just like that back into the school ugh now I had to go ask neko if he was staying after school.**

**well of course he is early to rise and late to fall I shoved past the cops and march back into the school only to get yelled at by students and teachers alike holding my head down but not because of what they said but of what Ritz said dad was right I should have never left home it was a bad idea I should have stayed in my bed room I slumped down on the stairs throwing my helmet off.**

**Mom what did I do wrong school is boring nothing to do but learn stuff I already know. I looked up to see some black headed dude with glasses he looked really pissed off that's for sure I saw a little note book filled with bank currency.**

* * *

**end of pov**

**'You come here the chairman wants to speak with you" he said**

**"you mean the really old dude with blond hair and white teeth that owns the school" I could of said a lot more if a girl hadn't come up to me and handed me a note. it had said the chair man wanted to see me "entourage that's what you are you just want to follow me so you can say you found me, am I right"**

**A glint came across his glasses " It might be why I am here it might not be" I got up and followed him girls gave me looks not the kind of looks I would normal get they gave me look of lust I turned around and gave them the sexist smile I could make their faces turned red what a sight to see I laughed and ran to catch up to the black aura dude couldn't find him till I heard I loud shut of the door I walk to the sound to a hallway paved in gold and white and sliver paint. there was a large photo of him shelf on the wall. geez this man needs a life well am one to be talking.**

** I look at the door touched it locked well maybe I shouldn't go in or I said digging in to my shirt I pulled out some Lock picks and wires easiest lock ever I turned looking into a camera not again an alarm sounded "really life really!"**


End file.
